Like Belladonna
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian to teach him the more intimate ways of life... though he wasn't expecting a full demonstration. SebaCiel. Yaoi.


_Disclaimer: Black Butler is Yana Toboso's; not mine._

_A/N: According to the number of favourites and views the Kuro fic I posted yesterday received, I assume that most people actually enjoy my writing in this fandom, or maybe it's a false hope, I don't know. Well, here's my second SebaCiel fic. I'm falling in love with Black Butler all over again~~_

_This is rated M for a reason; it contains yaoi and a healthy dose of boysmut._

_I'm not gonna beg for reviews anymore, because even when my writing gets many favourites, the reviews are sorely lacking. If you find the time to, well then that would be greatly appreciated as I'm not used to writing in the Kuro fandom. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Note: Belladonna is a poisonous plant often used as a drug. It appears quite beautiful, but can be deadly._

* * *

**Like Belladonna**

_"I often think that the night is more alive and more richly coloured than the day."_

_-Vincent Van Gogh_

"Cieeeeel~"

"Agh!"

Ciel's betrothed spontaneously glomped him from out of nowhere, and he struggled to get free. Her strong, floral perfume was making it difficult to breathe.

"Elizabeth, would you mind not doing that?" He asked, trying to control his temper- it had been a long day working as the Queen's guard dog. His sky blue eye twitched as she continued to cling to him like gum on a shoe.

"Why not? We'll be married one day, so you should get used to this now!" She pouted at him, reluctantly letting go. "And I told you to call me Lizzy!"

"Right, Elizabeth." Ciel ignored her last comment, desperately wondering where his inhaler was. "Have you seen my inhaler by any chance?" His breaths were coming in short, ragged gasps.

Elizabeth didn't seem to notice.

"Ciel, you're so mean!" She cried angrily, tears streaming down her pink-stained cheeks. He had dropped to his knees now, clutching desperately at his throat.

"E-Elizabeth…" he rasped, his cerulean eye going wide as there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the room. _Is she kidding me?_ He thought angrily. _I'm dying here and she doesn't even notice!_ Ciel coughed, his throat constricted.

Lately, Elizabeth Middleford had been the prime source for his asthma attacks. Not only was it her perfume and her need to tackle him every few minutes, but she also always seemed to stress him out to the point of his brain wanting to explode from her overly-peppy nature.

"Young master!"

Suddenly, Sebastian was kneeling in front of Ciel and carefully placed the inhaler in his mouth. Ciel used one hand to right himself with Sebastian's arm, and the other to help him catch his breath back. When Ciel could finally breathe normally again, Sebastian helped him to stand up. He clung to his butler like a lifeline, feeling weak after such an event. Sebastian wrapped his arms protectively around his young master; one draped around his back and waist, while the other held the boy's head. His eyes briefly flashed a demonic pink in fury at the blonde girl who was staring at them in shock.

"So he's allowed to hug you and I'm not?" Elizabeth asked huffily. Ciel's head snapped up to look at her with angry disbelief. He opened his mouth to yell at her but Sebastian smoothly cut him off.

"The young master just had an asthma attack, and it is my duty to make sure that he is alright," he stated, flashing a fake smile. He hid his murderous desire to injure her behind his blazing crimson eyes.

"Oh," was all she replied. The other servants had gathered around to see what all the commotion was about and were peering at Ciel with concern.

"Young master, are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked worriedly, adjusting her glasses.

"That was a close one," Finny sighed in relief.

"I'll say," Baldroy replied, eyes narrowing at Elizabeth who still seemed oblivious to the situation.

"My, isn't it late," Sebastian suddenly exclaimed. "You should be heading home now, Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth pouted again.

"Alright." She skipped over to Ciel. "At least let me give you a goodbye kiss!"

"What?" Ciel asked in horror, heart pounding loudly as he panicked. Her face was getting too close. "No, Elizabeth don't-"

"I'm afraid the young master is exhausted and must be going to bed," Sebastian said sweetly.

Elizabeth glanced up, confused as to what had just happened. Before she could give Ciel a goodnight kiss, Sebastian had expertly scooped her fiancé into his arms.

"Good day, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian than turned and began to carry Ciel upstairs. He nodded to the other servants to make sure Elizabeth got home safely.

Ciel heaved a big sigh of relief, relaxing into Sebastian's arms. He looked up at his butler with a small frown.

"That was a close call," he said, irritation clear on his face. Sebastian chuckled down at him.

"If I couldn't save you from unwanted affection, what kind of butler would I be?" He said cheekily. The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched up in a smirk. He wouldn't say it out loud, he had way too much pride for that, but he was especially grateful for Sebastian's help that day.

When they reached Ciel's room, Sebastian set him down gently at the edge of the bed. He carefully stripped him, and then began buttoning up his long, white nightshirt. Sebastian was in the process of untying Ciel's eye patch, revealing the eye with the contract, when the boy spoke.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?" He looked up from his ministrations to see Ciel gazing at him with determination. Curiously, there was also a very faint tinge of pink in his cheeks.

"Kiss me," Ciel said firmly, glaring at Sebastian who blinked in surprise.

"Pardon me, master?"

"You heard me," Ciel replied impatiently. "I order you to kiss me." Sebastian stood up, cocking an eyebrow.

"Might I ask why?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"I feel it is my duty to be acquainted with such things, as well as the more intimate ways of life. I wish to be prepared if Elizabeth tries anything else again." He growled suddenly. "And how to avoid her if she does." A slow, mischievous smirk made its way onto Sebastian's face, and his eyes glowed demonic pink again, but this time it was with desire.

"Very well, young master," Sebastian replied huskily, stripping off his tailcoat and white butler gloves. Ciel raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"A kiss requires you to remove your coat?" He asked sarcastically. Sebastian flashed him a brilliant smile.

"For this one, it does."

Sebastian bent down in front of Ciel so that they were eye level. His now bare hand gently caressed the boy's pale cheek. The pentagram in Ciel's right eye seemed to glow magenta against violet in anticipation.

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked hesitantly, even though there was really no point; he would probably kiss Ciel anyway. Ciel stared back defiantly, suddenly feeling challenged.

"I ordered you, did I not?" And then suddenly Sebastian's lips were pressed against his, and his eyes widened in surprise at first before he closed them. It felt surprisingly nice, and Ciel was a bit confused as to why he enjoyed the sensation so much. Sebastian's lips were soft, and he tasted sweet like some of the many desserts that Ciel demanded him to make.

He opened his mouth a little, not really sure what the hell he was doing, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Sebastian's tongue slipped into his mouth. Ciel sucked on it, not minding the intrusion, before he was pushed back on the bed. His butler hovered over him.

They separated after a few minutes and Ciel tried to catch his breath. Bright crimson eyes gazed down into his cerulean and magenta-violet ones. There was definitely desire in the depths of Sebastian's, but there was also something else. Could it really be affection?

Suddenly, Sebastian expertly began to undo the buttons of Ciel's nightshirt, and then latched onto Ciel's neck. The boy mewled in surprise and obvious pleasure.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured, trying to sound angry and failing. "I thought I simply ordered you to kiss me?" The demon chuckled, leaning down to nip playfully at Ciel's ear.

"And I believe you told me you wished to be acquainted with the more intimate ways of life," Sebastian murmured back in a deep voice, causing Ciel to shiver. Before the boy could respond, Sebastian pressed his lips back to his. It was Ciel's turn to surprise him when he slipped his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and wrapped his pale, slender legs tightly around his butler's waist, crushing their groins together.

Both males groaned at the friction. Ciel began to chew hungrily on Sebastian's lower lip, while Sebastian hooked his arms under Ciel's knees, folding him back against the bed. Their kisses were quickly becoming addictive, and Sebastian vaguely wondered if he'd ever be able to stop.

Ciel was his belladonna; and he didn't feel like parting with the boy any time soon.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Meanwhile…_

"Poor young master, he's had such a long and stressful day," Mey-Rin sniffed sympathetically. Finny had tears streaming down his face, and began to sob dramatically into Mey-Rin's maid uniform.

"The poor kid, he's been forced to grow up too fast he has!" he cried.

"Aye, maybe we should check on him," Baldroy suggested. "Try to cheer 'im up. He seemed even more down today than usual." He grinned crookedly at the other servants, his ever-present cigarette sticking out of his teeth. The others instantly brightened.

"That's a great idea!" Finny exclaimed, picking up Baldroy in a bone-crushing hug.

"And maybe we can bring him another piece of that cake Sebastian made for dessert," Mey-Rin started excitedly. "I know he should be getting to bed, but a little piece couldn't hurt." They all grinned happily at each other, stacking their hands over each other's in a circle. On three, they threw their arms up into the air.

"Let's do it!" They scurried off into the kitchen, oblivious as to what was happening a few floors above them.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

"_Ahh_, Sebastian, I don't think this is relevant!"

Ciel was trying to maintain some control in the situation, but what little resolve he had was currently dissipating as Sebastian pleasured him. His brain felt fuzzy and his eyes were glazed with desire.

Sebastian kissed Ciel chastely on the hand, before slowly licking his ankle and working his way up to his knee. Ciel trembled; that talented tongue was driving him insane. And then Sebastian hooked his leg back again and bit down teasingly on the underside of Ciel's knee.

The action was well worth it.

Ciel whipped his head back and let out a mewl of pure pleasure, cheeks flushing and his eyes widening as Sebastian licked the sensitive spot, and then moved back to his chest.

He panted heavily as Sebastian undid more buttons in order to gain better access to his torso. Sebastian's crimson eyes flicked over to Ciel's, dancing with a smirk, before he ducked his head and began sucking on the scorched, red tattoo-like mark under his left ribcage. At the same time, one of Sebastian's hands snuck under Ciel's nightshirt and gave him a firm stroke.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed in pure bliss as his world went white, his pleasure exploding hard into his butler's hand. Sebastian smiled as the boy caught his breath, and licked the sticky whiteness off of his hand. He pressed a small, tender kiss to Ciel's sweaty temple.

"Young master~!" A chorus of voices sing-songed as the door to Ciel's room flew open. The three servants marched in cheerily before freezing at the scene before them. They all blushed, and Mey-Rin's nose began to bleed profusely.

Sebastian quickly stood up, and Ciel glanced down in surprise to see his nightshirt fully done up and inhaler in hand. The demon butler smiled at the other servants.

"My apologies," he said sincerely, bowing. "The young master had another asthma attack, and I was forced to act fast."

"Ohhh," they all said in unison, grinning sheepishly at Sebastian. Mey-Rin quickly wiped her nose.

"We brought the young master a small treat to have before bed," Finny began, taking a hesitant step toward a surprised Ciel and smiling tentatively. Baldroy came up beside him with a grin.

"You were having a pretty crappy day, so we wanted to do something to help." He held a glass of milk in his hands. Mey-Rin set up a small tray in front of Ciel, and smiled as well.

"It's not much, but we hope it cheers you up a little bit," she said kindly, bowing. Sebastian didn't say anything, he simply smiled at his young master who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Ciel glanced at all of them, and then looked at Sebastian who was smiling affectionately at him. The corners of his mouth tugged up and a rare smile settled on his face. He nodded gratefully at his servants.

"Thank you everyone, this is nice."

The three servants grinned proudly, setting the treat down on the tray with some cutlery and a napkin. They turned to leave.

"Goodnight, young master!"

"Enjoy the treat!"

"Have a good sleep!"

The door shut quietly behind them and Ciel dug into the cake, savouring the chocolaty flavour. When he was finished and had gulped down the milk as well, Sebastian gently dabbed his mouth with a napkin before setting the tray off to the side. Ciel yawned exhaustedly.

"That was awfully nice of them," he said softly. Sebastian nodded in agreement, leaning down to be at eye level with Ciel.

"It turns out I'm not the only one who worries when you have a bad day."

Ciel blinked in surprise at that, and couldn't control the light blush that covered his cheeks. Sebastian smiled affectionately at him, and placed a hand under his chin.

"Oh, shut up," Ciel said stubbornly, before Sebastian pressed their lips together again. Ciel tangled his hands in soft, midnight hair as they kissed with passion. When they separated, Sebastian gingerly tucked him into bed, and pulled his gloves and tailcoat back on. He placed a small, tender kiss on Ciel's forehead before blowing out the candles.

"Sleep well, young master," Sebastian called softly.

"Goodnight Sebastian," Ciel replied drowsily.

Sebastian left the room with an affectionate smile on his face, and shook his head at all of the day's events.

He was becoming undeniably attached to his young master, and in more ways than one. That beautiful smile Ciel had shown that evening only fermented his thoughts.

"Like belladonna," Sebastian mused quietly. "Ciel is a drug that I simply can't get enough of."

.

.

.

**The End.**


End file.
